Duality
by HelHathFury
Summary: "I have no quarrel with you. History says I should, but I really don't care. You'll have to trust me, like I'll have to trust in you. Or better, do what I've heard you Jedi do, trust in the force." When an apprentice to the dark side loses his master, will he help the rebels defeat the empire, possibly finding the light? Or will he turn on them when his master returns?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Mostly just for fun, i'll prolly get a lot of things wrong. Just uploading this chapter for now, Seeing if anyones interested and whatever. This will be set after Ezra joins the ghost, but before they really meet the Grand Inquisitor.**

"That's some fancy colored Mandalorian tech" Sabine Wren dropped her can of orange spray paint in surprise when a voice came from behind her. "I saw a symbol like that earlier this morning, you I'm guessing?" The voice continued when she turned around. She observed the speaker for a moment before responding. It was a human male, dark hair and bright green eyes, wearing dark clothes.

"Lothal's local decorator, at your service" she bowed and picked up her paint can.

"I must apologize, I didn't mean to spook you. Just wanted to say your arts great. A nice change from the dust and Empire colors" he smiled.

Sabine smiled back. "Thanks. Haven't seen you around, visiting?" She turned and finished her painting before hopping down from her platform.

"For now. I'll see you around" the two started to part ways. "Names Talon" he shouted when he got on his speeder. He thought he heard her respond but was unable to hear what she said.

Talon was unsure exactly when he would be leaving this dirt ball of a planet, though it probably wasnt really a dirt ball. There were some grassy areas he'd been through, and he had seen quite a bit of water on the planet when he came into orbit, but his current area just looked dry to him for some reason. He disliked the outer rim quite a bit, though his master seemed to enjoy it. Maybe it reminded him of his home planet or something, Talon didn't know. It was a subject his master never seemed eager to talk about, and Talon just never asked. He would be happy once finally found his master and was able to continue training away from the Empire and this planet.

The best thing about having your own ship is not having to find an inn to hole up in on unfamiliar planets. Talon parked his speeder just inside his ship and closed the hatch, thinking about the Mandalorian and the few pieces of her art he had seen. He only thought for a few moments before ruffling his hair and making his way to the only bedroom in the craft. The bed mattress was very flat, more like a mat laid on metal then your typical bed, but it worked.

Talon kicked off his boots and sat cross legged on his bed. Today was his first full day here on Lothal, and he had yet to meditate. He hoped meditation would bring him closer to the force and closer to finding his master. Talon didn't understand why his teacher left him and went on a quest alone, he wasn't a child with no skill anymore. Talon sighed and closed his eyes, trying to feel for his master through the force. He tried to surround himself with the force and thoughts of his master. His confusion and anger at why he had been left swelling up. But he could feel no pull on the force, save for maybe a couple force wielders on Lothal, but they felt different than his master. After a while more of trying, Talon grew frustrated and gave up, throwing himself back to lay in bed. Maybe the other force traces he sensed could help. At least they could show him around the planet, or say if they'd seen his master. But then again they could be from the Empire and if the Sith Lord's servants found him or his teacher... Talon shuddered at the thought as he closed his eyes.

Talon had spent a couple of days on Lothal before running into the artist again. It was on accident, Talon was walking through a market when the Storm Troopers all started making a commotion and Talon decided to follow, thinking maybe they had found his master. He ducked behind a crate when he got to the main scene, and was shocked to see the artist and some kind of hairless Wookie thing, he wasn't sure the species.

"Yes Agent Kallus" he heard one of the Troopers say. "The Mandalorian and the Lasat" the trooper paused again. "Yes sir, we'll bring them to headquarters right away sir" The artist and the Wookie thing were obviously in trouble, and despite all his teachings, Talon hopped up and flipped over the crate, holding his saber in his hand. He felt so powerful with the red blades spinning in his grip.

Sabine and Zeb watched in shock as the dark clothed figure chopped through a couple of the Storm Troopers that were standing between them. He would raise his arm and slice without mercy, occasionally throwing a kick or blocking blaster shots. Sabine wondered if this was a Jedi like Kanan, only with a red saber. The figure was behind the two of them cutting their cuffs, setting them free. "Let's go" he said. Sabine recognized voice and observed his features once more, remembering the pale man from the other day. ' _Had he said his name was Talon?'_ she couldn't remember for sure. Zeb hijacked an imperial speeder and Sabine hopped on, shooting a blaster she lifted off one of the dead Troopers. Red blades flew through the air as Talon took care of the last couple bucket heads, and then he as well, jumped on the speeder before Zeb took off. "What did you do that pissed the Empire off?" Talon asked after re-holstering his saber.

"They uh apparently don't like being stolen from. Talon, right?" Sabine responded. He nodded and she continued "Names Sabine, that's Zeb"

Talons green eyes looked at the driving humanoid. "I mean no offense, but what exactly are you Zeb? A Wookie?"

Sabine and Zeb both laughed at his question. "I'm a Lasat mate. Much different than a Wookie" Zeb said in a gruff voice. "Where are we dropping you at?"

"Wherever really. Preferably a bit away from that scene" Talon laughed nervously. He tried to remember if he had left anyone alive that could expose him to the Sith.

"Are you a Jedi?" Sabine asked after they had been driving a few minutes.

Talon thought for a moment on how to answer. "I am attuned to the force yes" he paused. "However I don't believe there are any, or very many, Jedi left"

Sabine was quiet for a minute, her golden eyes lost in thought. It was Zeb who spoke first though. "Maybe you'll meet a Jedi someday, you never know" Talon doubted the purple furred creature. The Empire had eliminated the Jedi, according to his master. And any Jedi that remained were being hunted down, like him and his master.

"Maybe" Talon responded, getting lost in his own thoughts. Shortly afterwards the speeder stopped, and Talon saluted the two rebels a goodbye, running off into the crowded market place.

"Do you think we should mention him to Kanan?" Zeb asked Sabine add they watched him disappear.

"Definitely. His saber was red, did you notice?" She asked in return, as she and Zeb took their own path back to the ghost.

Zeb had noticed, but didn't think anything of it. "Probably the only color he could find. I don't know how that stuff works. Ask Kanan"

"Are you sure it was a red saber?" Kanan asked later, when they filled him and Hera in on their failed mission. "And he helped you?" Sabine and Zeb both nodded in agreement. Kanan tried to work out his confusion in his head. Master Billaba had told him stories about people who practiced the dark side, mostly to scare him, he guessed. Stories about their red blades and the darkness consuming them until they were no longer themselves. "Sure I'll meet him"

"You will?" Sabine looked at Hera. "Maybe he can help us out and stuff on missions. He didn't seem too fond of the empire"

"Maybe. Only if Kanan says its okay" the Twi'Lek replied.

Kanan sighed. "But Ezra stays here. This guy might be dangerous."

Sabine arched an eyebrow. "If he was gonna hurt us I think he would have already. He took out like... I don't know a handful of bucket heads while we were cuffed" Kanan looked unconvinced but told her to set up a meeting. Someplace public, but not too public.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They ended up meeting in an alley way, a spot where no one would hear anything but an easy escape for Kanan if he needed it. "So. Attuned to the force?" Kanan was the first one to speak.

"Yup" Talon responded. "You to?"

"Yup" Kanan replied just as short. "Red saber?"

Talon nodded. "You?"

"Blue. Sith?" Kanan asked.

Talon took a moment to think. "In a way"

"Care to elaborate?"

"My master taught me the ways of a Sith" Talon paused when Kanan tensed up more, his hand resting on his blaster. "He disliked the Jedi quite a bit, though he dislikes the empire more now. Or well. The "Sith Pretender" who leads it. Something like that" Talon gave a half smile

"Your master?" Kanan remained tense. "What's your story kid? How old are you even?"

Talon wasn't sure how much truth to tell. "My master found me on Mandalor, I don't know maybe fifteen years ago? I'm not sure... he was a Zabrak. Red, black markings, yellow eyes" so far this description didn't match anyone Kanan could remember. "He taught me everything I know about the force. Taught me to harness my emotions and use them to bend the force to my will." Talon gave a small smirk at Kanan's obvious disdain for that statement. "But he's missing now. For a couple years. I can't sense him... I don't even know where he went... Surely a Jedi such as yourself must know the sting of losing a master?" That was a soft spot for Kanan, and Talon could tell, so he tried to change the subject. "Sabine said maybe I could help you guys."

"Maybe" Kanan said quickly. "Why would you want to help us anyway if you're Sith?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Sabine seems pretty great, maybe I'm being selfish and just want to be around her. Maybe I want to help destroy the sith pretenders while I look for my master" Talon explained. His master wouldn't really be pleased if he were to work with a Jedi, but if the end results worked in their favor, then what the hell. "I have my own ship, it's small, but it's enough"

Kanan was quiet and pensive for so long, Talon thought the Jedi might have had a stroke. Kanan wasn't sure if he should say yes or no. Another ship and force user would be great for the cause, but did it really have to be a user of the dark side? He sighed. "We'll need rules."

"Of course" Talon agreed.

"No Sith talk while you're with this crew. I won't have my apprentice learning the dark side. If there's any whiff of trouble, you're gone. Got it?" Kanan laid out.

"Is that it?" Talon cocked a grin.

"Unless the boss has anything to add" Kanan replied. "Let's grab your ship, we'll park it in the same area as the Ghost" he paused. "But how do I know you're not a spy from the Empire?"

"You don't" Talon leaned against a wall. "You'll just have to trust me" He looked Kanan in the eye. "I have no quarrel with you. History says I should, but I really don't care. You'll have to trust me, like I'll have to trust in you. Or better, do what I've heard you Jedi do, trust in the force."

Kanan again went into uneasy silence. This was an odd situation. A user of the dark side wanting to help the rebellion. "What happens when the Empire falls?"

"Hmm… Well I guess we part, having shared an experience. Though if we were to find my master, He would definitely want something in return. I however am just here to carry out what could very well be my masters last wish"

The Jedi was reluctant to accept his offer, but against his teachings, he nodded. It was because of the Sith that his master had perished so early. It was because of the Sith the galaxy had no peace. But this kid did claim he wasn't with the Sith that resided in the Empire, so Kanan decided to take a leap of faith. He would trust in the force. "Fine, where's your ship?"

"Carnage is parked near the outskirts" Talon replied, starting to walk in the direction. "You know, I never thought I'd meet a Jedi, I thought the Empire stamped them all out"

"Yea well we thought the Sith had been destroyed centuries ago, look where we are now" Kanan replied. The air was filled with awkward silence and a hint of tension as they journeyed to Talons ship, Carnage, and then the Ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: it looks like a couple people are interested, so I'll start writing up chapters and making sense of things in my head. Let me know if you guys Hope to see anything special and if the chapter lengths are fine. I feel like the crew goes on some missions in between episodes we don't see, so I'll be Adding some original things in there. I'm not sure how often I'll update, depends on when I get inspired to write, but I will update. Would you prefer it if I wrote it all out then updated regularly, or just update at random when I finish a chapter? Feedback is greatly appreciated and means the world 3 Thanks guys, off to the show~**

"If you're going to be helping us on missions, you'll need to meet the crew. Stay here" Kanan said as the two force users stepped out of Talons ship, Carnage. From what Talon, could see, the Jedi would not be trusting him for a while. Talon didn't blame him though; his master had even told Talon to never trust anyone but him. One by one each Ghost member introduced them self. Talon of course already knew Sabine, Zeb and Kanan. Hera was the pilot, and seemed like the captain. The droid was Chopper. And the youngest crew member was Ezra. Talon could tell this one was the padawan Kanan had talked about earlier.

"Hello everyone" Talon smiled softly. "I would like to give my thanks for allowing me to join your company" he bowed his head for a moment, trying to make the best first impression possible. Talon didn't think he should have really cared what this band of rebels thought, but seeing as how his master was probably dead, and the remnants of the Shadow Collective scattered, he needed a new home. Even if it was only temporary. Working with these people, and getting to know Sabine better, would be much better if he didn't butt heads with everyone.

Hera replied first, "No funny business." She was very attractive, and her pilot/smuggler gear set was especially appealing to Talon. But Talon had his eyes set on the Mandalorian, despite how beautiful he found the Twi'Lek.

"So, are you a Jedi?" Ezra asked. "What color is your light saber? How long have you been a Jedi? Where are you from? Why did you come to Lothal? Is that your ship?" The padawan shot so many questions Talons way that he only caught a few.

Talon scratched the back of his head awkwardly. One of Kanan's conditions was no Sith talk, but it felt so weird saying he was a Jedi. "Yea. I'm a Jedi. More like an apprentice though, like you" he skipped the saber question, not really sure if a red saber would make being a light side user believable. But then how would he explain it to the boy when they fought the empire? _'Could always say I just found it I guess'_ Talon thought to himself. "I've been training for a long time. I'm from Mandalore originally, but I've been traveling, looking for my master. That's my ship, Carnage" he was interested in Sabine's reaction to his home planet, but she didn't seem phased. Ezra looked ready to ask more questions, but Kanan said something about training and led Ezra off into the grass.

"So, what all do you guys do? Just steal from the empire?" Talon asked, watching the two disappear before turning to the remaining Ghost members.

"Sometimes. That's usually what puts food on the table. We basically want to cause the Empire as much trouble as possible." Hera replied. Chopper gave a couple beeps before heading back inside the Ghost. "So, here's a quick briefing. You'll need a code name. We're all Spectres. Kanan's the leader, Spectre-1. Followed by me, Chop, Zeb, Sabine and Ezra. Do you have a preferred code?"

Talon thought for a moment. "Not off the top of my head. T-1? I don't know" T-1 had been the code his master had given him, but it wasn't really one that Talon one hundred percent fancied.

Sabine smiled. "Think on it. T-1 for now, but it's so basic" she laughed softly with Zeb. Talon wasn't a very creative person, he knew that. That's part of what attracted him to Sabine in the first place, her way with art.

"I want something cool that matches my ship like yours but really I can't think of anything." Talon pulled at a string on his belt.

Hera was more comforting than the other two Spectres "It'll come to you. For now, welcome to the fight" Chopper came back out, beeping. Apparently, someone named Fulcrum had called and Hera had to take the call.

"Hey Sabine, you should paint Carnage sometime" Talon looked at the black ship. He liked the black, but it lacked... Personality? "She could use some nice decals"

Sabine glanced at the small space craft. The cogs in her artist's brain were already turning. The ship was smaller than the ghost for sure, and more of a diamond shape. "I'll work something out" she smiled at Talon. "You can't rush a masterpiece"

"You are correct" Talon smiled back. "How often do they go training?"

For a second Sabine didn't know who he had meant. "oh" she said when she realized he meant Ezra and Kanan. "Every so often. We actually haven't known Ezra all that long, I think they're still getting used to each other to be honest. So, you're from Mandalor you said?"

Talon nodded. "yea but I left when I still very young. I don't even remember my clan or house"

"Why did you leave?" Sabine asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"My master found me. I don't remember much." It was true he remembered very little of his childhood. His most prominent memories were of the red and black man who picked him up and carried him off planet.

"I left because of the empire" Sabine said. "think my mom works with them now."

"Oh. So, that's why you're with this crew" Sabine nodded. "my master used to be the right-hand man of the emperor, or so he says. But then he was cast aside or something. So basically, the empire is the number one enemy" talon explained.

"Hm. Makes sense. I've got to go set up some explosives for the next mission, catch ya later" Talon watched as Sabine walked off into the Ghost. _'this is going to be a fun adventure'_ he thought, walking back to his own ship.

Talon had been with the crew for a couple weeks when Hera sent the fighting duo, Ezra and Zeb, out for meilooruns. He had been at the market collecting any bit of information he could on his master when Ezra and the Lasat bumped past him, and then troopers pretty much shoved him aside. Talon had wanted so badly to slice through them with his saber, but he just got up and dusted himself off. _'blasted bucket heads'_ as much as he wanted to end them for disrespecting him like that, he also didn't want any imperial dogs tracking him.

He could hear the chase going on through the streets, blasters echoing off the walls of the Lothal buildings. Talon wondered briefly if this was a common occurrence. He would have expected the group of rebels to be a tad bit quieter, especially a Jedi in training. Talon also asked himself if all padawans were this... Rambunctious? He shrugged the thought away and finished his conversation with the stall manager. "You're sure you haven't seen any Zabraks here on Lothal?"

"Positive sir, I'm sorry I can't help" the green Rodian shook his head and Talon sighed.

"I'll take some of those jogun fruits then" Talon fished out some credits and traded for the striped fruit. They both exchanged thanks and Talon stepped away, putting a couple fruits in his bag, and eating another.

When he arrived back at the location of both ships, Hera and Kanan were both talking outside the Ghost. "It taking them a while, they should have been here by now" Kanan said.

"They'll be here" Hera replied to him calmly.

"Patience Jedi" Talon gave a small smirk to Kanan, who didn't look pleased with his joke. "I take it you two haven't heard about the chase at the market?" Talon laughed softly.

"Oh, no we heard" Kanan replied. "they stole a TIE" he looked upset, but Talon could tell he was worried more so than angry.

Talon was jealous. "Blasted. I should have followed them earlier, and got in on the fun"

"Over there!" Hera yelled when Ezra and Zeb came into view, pointing towards them.

The two walked up to the group. "One fresh meiloorun, as ordered" Zeb smiled as he handed Hera the odd fruit.

Hera smiled, surprised. "thank you, kind sir"

Zeb shrugged. "team effort" he nudged Ezra.

Kanan looked serious. "and the TIE? what happened to it?"

Zeb sighed. "I… uh… crashed it" he sounded somewhat disappointed.

"On purpose" Ezra butted in. "didn't want the empire to get it, back right?" He held up a black helmet.

Kanan smiled. "that's what I like to hear" Talon watched the interaction with curiosity. It was oddly like what he imagined a family to be.

The members of the Ghost laughed for a moment before Sabine came out. "Finished" she smiled.

"With what?" Ezra and Talon both asked. Sabine led them to Ezra and Zeb's room in the Ghost.

They looked at the wall. It was Ezra falling onto Zeb from earlier that morning.

"Thought it was a good moment to immortalize." Sabine smiled and Zeb groaned. "you did say you wanted to be my inspiration" she looked at Ezra and Talon felt a tiny bit annoyed. He couldn't place why exactly.

"Yeah, but that makes me look like a fool" Ezra responded.

"Makes me look like an even bigger fool" Zeb said beside him.

Sabine laughed and shrugged. "I paint what I see"

Chopper beeped happily and Talon could swear the droid blew a raspberry. Zeb and Ezra both yelled at Chopper, who beeped some more and then wheeled himself away.

"Come back here you metal menace!" Ezra shouted running past Talon. Zeb grumbled something about tearing Chopper apart and followed Ezra in his quest to catch the droid. Talon and Sabine watched them run down the hall.

Hera laughed softly as the three ran around the Ghost. "at least they got rid of the TIE, right?" Kanan closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"So. For future reference. Am I supposed to stop or help them, when they get chased around the market?" Talon smiled, enjoying the show.

"I'll get back to you on that" Hera smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Just a quick little note, following that last episode. Ripperino in pepperino folks**

A week or so passed uneventfully. Talon was starting to wonder if he should just give up the search for his master, Maul. The more he thought about it the more upset he became. Upset was good, if he planned on fighting someone or using the force anytime soon. But the recent days had been devoid of any hardcore action. His favorite days included days like today though, with himself and Sabine out painting the local terrain.

She didn't seem to have as much fun painting rocks as she did imperial property, Talon observed. He sprayed a line of bright orange onto the pale cone like rocks.

"No not like that" Sabine laughed at him. "don't press the button like you want to kill it" she held her can of paint lightly and a line of beautiful azure crossed over Talons orange. "See the difference?"

Talon looked over the two colors together. "Um. I don't think so" he looked back to Sabine and flashed her a smile. To be honest, he did see a difference. The blue looked more refined, where the orange looked blurry and rough.

Sabine gave him a playful look of disbelief. "yea well maybe you can paint your own ship then" she smirked.

Talon rubbed the back of his head. "maybe I just want something of yours to always be with me" he wasn't sure if that sent off creepy vibe, but it was too late to retract the words.

"Uh huh" she nodded slowly. "just admit you see a difference, and that you did it wrong" she smiled.

"Fine" Talon sighed. "your line is better"

"Thanks" at she said happily, her eyes sparkling. "we should get back to the ships. We've been out here a while"

"Yea, I guess" Talon helped Sabine collect her myriad of paint cans and the two made their way to the rest of the group.

"Bout time you two got back" Kanan said as the two made it on board the Ghost. "we've got a pick up, should be an easy job. Talon, you may as well ride with us. Quicker in and out with only one ship" Talon nodded, heading out to cover up Carnage.

"What's the cargo?" Sabine asked when Talon came back in a few minutes later.

"Just some crates. Fulcrum suggested it may be explosive. We'll land behind the imperial storage unit, get inside, get the crates, and get out. Easy in, easy out" Hera replied.

"There's bound to be guards inside, right?" Talon asked.

"Possibly" Hera responded. "we'll deal with that if it happens. Choppers prepping for takeoff, it's not too long of a ride, so be ready"

Talon sat in the main room of the Ghost with Sabine and Ezra. The first little bit Talon had been with the crew, Kanan wouldn't let the padawan in the same room with the dark side user. Talon would just smirk and head off to the cargo storage, or sometimes Sabine's room. But more recently, the Jedi was fine with Talon being around, so long as he and Ezra weren't alone.

"So. Explosives. Right up your alley right, Sabine?" Talon asked, glancing up at the artist.

She smiled. "Yeah, but we don't know for sure what we're picking up, fulcrum only _implied_ that there's explosives"

"Oh, true enough I guess" Talon took a couple marbles out of his pocket, and began spinning them in the air above his hand. He did so often, when he was bored. "How is your training coming, Ezra?"

Ezra seemed to be excited that someone had asked, but talon could tell the padawan was stressed over something. "It's going, at least" he smiled. "Kanan's trying his best, but I don't think he's really into it"

"Must be difficult for him, not being able to practice for himself that much really, since the empire took over anyway. And now he's taken on the responsibility to guide the future of the Jedi" Talon looked over the Lothal local. He was just going to let that be the end of the conversation, but he could see his comment just made Ezra feel worse. "Don't worry kid. Kanan doesn't seem like the type to just abandon you" had Talon still been with Maul, he wouldn't have tried to say anything nice. It was a relief, almost, to not fit his words to his masters liking. He hadn't been with these Rebels for long, and already they were affecting him.

The pickup was easy. Sabine sparked a diversion on the opposite side of the imperial compound, allowing Talon and the rest of the crew, minus Hera and Chopper, to snag a fair bit of the crates. Talon set his crates on the hover pad and paused to watch Sabine as she flipped gracefully from container to container, occasionally firing her blasters. _Gorgeous._ He thought before helping Ezra with his crate.

"Let's move" Kanan said as he started guiding the hover pad to the Ghost. "Spectre-5, time to go" Sabine threw some things at the nearby speeders and jumped aboard the hovering Ghost.

She saluted the troopers and the hatch closed. "It's gonna look so great" she smiled. Talon raised an eyebrow. "the explosion. Duh"

"Ooh. Right" Talon nodded, drawing out his oh, and the ghost flew off into the Lothal dawn.

Later that morning, when the sun had risen, Talon sat with Sabine, listening to the holonet. Kanan, Ezra, Zeb and Chopper were atop the Ghost, In front of one of the gun turrets. The crew had dropped off the shipment to Fulcrums people and now most of them were relaxing. Kanan and Ezra however, were training atop the Ghost. Chopper, and Zeb had decided to watch todays Jedi training. Talon had wanted to be with the rest of the guys, but Kanan had objected.

 _"Can I come?" Talon had asked, smiling._

 _"No" Kanan had said flatly._

It was clear to Talon that the Jedi still did not trust him fully. So he shrugged it off and decided to keep Sabine company, even if it was silent company. Sabine was watching the holograms play, but Talon was more interested in her than the holonet. Talon only realized she had paused it when he heard voices coming from the Ghosts entrance.

"And whose fault is that, _Master_?" The sentence dripped with sarcasm. He could tell from the voice it was Ezra. Had training not gone so smoothly? Talon wondered what had happened.

"It's difficult to teach" the older voice, Kanan's voice replied, sounding somewhat aggravated.

It was Sabine that stopped their conversation. "Oh hey, you guys made the holonet" she said, pressing play and going back to intently watching the spinning TIE. The static filtered voice was very formal, addressing the public about a stolen TIE fighter, the one Zeb and Ezra had stolen previously.

"That's a lie! We set 'em free" Zeb exclaimed when the reporter said the TIE had attacked innocent workers.

Before Zeb had finished his sentence, the news report was abruptly replaced with a voice that contained even more static, and a spinning picture of an older man. "Citizens, this is Senator-in-exile Gall Trayvis. I bring you more news the Empire doesn't want you to hear"

"What's a Gall Trayvis?" Ezra asked, confused. Talon was also wondering. He had figured he was some official figure from before the Empire, but Talon was still unsure.

Hera explained quickly before Trayvis continued speaking. "The only member of the Imperial Senate with the courage to speak out publicly against the Empire"

"One of the Republic's greatest peacekeepers, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, is alive" The hologram changed to show a Mirialan female in an orange prison suit, guarded by Troopers. "She has been imprisoned unlawfully somewhere in the Stygeon system. As citizens, we demand the Emperor produce Master Unduli and grant her a fair trial before the entire— "And just like that the transmission was over, cut off by the empire.

"-marking another successful planetary liberation utilizing the Base Delta Zero initiative" Sabine cut off the holonet, done listening to imperial propaganda for the day.

Ezra looked to Kanan. "This Luminara did you know her?" Talon thought he remembered the name, but he wasn't sure if Maul had told him much about the old Jedi Order. He had however heard all about a Kenobi. His master was like a broken record about that guy.

Kanan looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I met her, once. She was a great Jedi Master brave, compassionate, disciplined" He paused and then looked back at Ezra. "In fact, she'd make an excellent teacher for you. There've always been rumors she survived the Clone Wars, but they never came with a specific location before. We can't pass this up, we have to go save her" Talon saw Ezra's small look of disappointment.

Hera smiled. "Was hoping you'd say that. I'll set course for the Stygeon system"

Kanan started to leave, probably to get ready. "The rest of you, prep for an op." Another mission? ' _What a drag'_ Talon frowned. Zeb and Sabine both hopped right up. Talon was already prepared, all he needed was his saber, which was strapped to his side. Chopper made a couple noises.

"You hear that? He's done with me. He's gonna pawn me off on some stranger" Ezra looked deflated. Talon bit his lip for a moment. He could understand what Ezra was feeling, but he had no idea how to console the younger teen. The emotions would make him stronger anyway, from Talons perspective. Chopper gave some more beeps, something about not jumping to conclusions or whatever. Everyone gathered in the cockpit while Chopper pulled up the building schematics. Kanan devised a plan, a crazy one everyone agreed, but everyone hoped the enemy would think that as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chopper had been left on the Ghost, while the rest of the crew loaded onto the Phantom. Kanan knew his plan was a little crazy, but with any luck, the empire would think the same and the plan would have a better chance of success.

The Phantom descended through the clouds as the small crew prepared for the mission ahead. Kanan closed his eyes and focused on his task. Before the ships hatch even opened he knew there would be two guards on the ledge they planned to use. _'Should be easy enough'_ He thought was the door shifted upwards. There was a lot of pressure for this mission, saving Master Luminara would be big, not only for them as Jedi, but also for the fight against the empire.

Kanan took a deep breath and flipped down onto the platform, landing as though he were a cat, graceful and silent. Kanan had disarmed the first trooper, all the trooper could do was watch as Kanan turned around, taking the other troopers blaster and kicking his legs out from underneath him, causing him to drop his weapon as well. Spinning back to the first trooper, Kanan threw his blaster over the edge of the platform, kicking the second troopers blaster away before kneeing the still standing trooper in the gut. After a quick punch to the face, Kanan had knocked out both troopers in what seemed like the blink of an eye.

"Nice and quiet" Kanan was impressed by how well the first part of the mission had gone. And then he heard Ezra wailing, as the padawan flailed threw the air and rolled across the platform, banging on the door. _Way to alert the enemy,_ Kanan thought to himself. The two waited, prepared for the enemy to burst out of the doors at any moment. "What are you doing? You're supposed to exit with the others." Ezra looked like he was going to answer, but the doors slid open, and a handful of storm troopers stood behind them. Kanan skillfully disarmed them with the force, while the rest of the Ghost crew jumped out of the Phantom. A small but quick battle ensued, with most of the storm troopers thrown over the edge. "Stunts like that put us all in jeopardy"

Ezra sighed. "I was just following your example"

"Well try to stay focused and follow the plan, not me" Kanan whispered angrily. This was exactly why this mission was so important to Kanan. Sure, Luminara would be an amazing ally against the Empire, but she could teach Ezra everything he could not. He had never officially finished his own padawan training, and until Ezra, he had been severely out of practice in the ways of the force. How could Kanan train this boy properly with his own shortcomings? Kanan knew Luminara would be a better teacher for Ezra. He didn't want to fail the boy.

"Um, we need Ezra to unlock the door" Sabine broke up the two Jedi.

"No problem" Ezra pulled out his lock pick and rushed to the door while everyone watched him. Well, everyone except Zeb and Talon. The two of them were busy assembling the remaining storm troopers to fool any enemy surveillance.

"Luminara is here, I can sense her, but its clouded." Sabine located Master Luminara's cell, and Kanan mentally cursed. "Our schematics were outdated"

"Where exactly did you get them from anyway?" Talon commented, leaning against a wall.

Kanan looked at the dark sider. He had been so young when the Sith and the Empire had overthrown the Jedi and the Republic, He knew only stories that Master Billaba had told him. Kanan was unsure if he should trust this kid, though kid was probably the wrong term to use, given that Talon had to be in his early to mid-twenties. Kanan was about to respond with something along the lines of 'You don't need to know' but it was Ezra that spoke first. "So, what exactly does that mean?"

"It means the plan changes" Kanan said with one last look towards Talon. "I'll get it worked out" Kanan paused for a minute, thinking up something quick. "Alright everyone come along" He stepped inside the turbo lift.

"I thought we were supposed to stay here and hold the escape route?" Zeb gruffly asked.

"The plans changing, remember?" Talon smiled. "I love improv" He stated as he and Sabine stepped into the lift behind Kanan.

"He's right. Now this is our escape route. Come on" Kanan explained.

"This plan gets worse all the time" Sabine said from under her helmet.

"Let's just hope it doesn't change again" Zeb sighed.

"You guys know I'm right here?" Kanan folded his arms.

"We know" They both said. Kanan didn't think it was that bad of a plan. He would admit it wasn't exactly the best, but they were breaking into a prison pretty much, Not many good plans for that. He'd have like to see them do better.

"Maintain comm silence and no matter what, hold this lift. Ezra, Talon, you're with me" Kanan led the way out of the lift and down the hall. He would trust the Force, and whatever reason it had for bringing Talon to Lothal, and to his little rebel group, but Kanan would not trust Talon, So he would make sure the young Sith stayed beside him. Talon claimed to not be Sith, but Kanan wasn't so sure. Kanan took care of any troopers the small team of three ran into, and eventually they made it to Luminara's cell. Ezra and Talon watched as Kanan glamoured the two guards.

"Where do I learn that?" Ezra had commented, and even Talon was a little curious on how to do it as well, the mind trick wasn't something Maul had taught him, and he wondered for a moment if it was something only Jedi could do.

"Luminara will teach you. She'd teach it much better than I could" Kanan said, opening the cell door, oblivious to Ezra's face of disappointment behind him.

"You're getting a better teacher, I guess be happy for that" Talon muttered to Ezra quietly, unsure if Kanan could hear him.

"I don't want a better teacher. Would you want a knew master?" Ezra replied. Following Kanan into the cell. Kanan could hear their conversation though, and as much as he would be saddened when Ezra went to train with Luminara, it would be better for Ezra. Luminara would do one hundred percent better than he could, in Kanan's mind. The walked forward, finding Luminara sitting on the metallic shelf. "Is it really her?"

"Yes." Kanan replied. "But somethings wrong" Luminara stood, her orange jumpsuit hugging her sad form. "Master?" Her figure turned silently, walking across the room, and the three force users watched, confused. Luminara seemed to blur for a moment before turning to face them, with sadness filling her eyes, and then she faded through a container. Her face seemed to glow blue before distorting into rotted flesh. The two Jedi gasped.

"What happened? I don't understand?" Ezra asked, his voice full of shock.

Kanan's mouth opened to speak, but another, darker, voice filled the room. "No? It doesn't seem complicated"

 **AN/**

 **So this was probably one of my favorite episodes, so I couldnt leave it out. Hopefully in the future there will be better original content and stuff, I hope. I've noticed longer times between updates also means more original stuff. Chapters go so much faster when following an episode... but yea I dont plan on following too many more episodes like this.. i dont know feels scummy**


End file.
